


Нумерология

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на 7 тур Дженсен-топ КФ на заявку 7.108: Джаред очень плодовитый, каждый год по ребенку - Дженсен отец 11 детей + еще 1 в пузе Джареда. Семейные вечера и попытки заняться сексом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нумерология

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Настёна

Тихо в доме бывает очень редко. Мыслимо ли – одиннадцать спиногрызов! И каждому обязательно что-нибудь нужно, каждый что-нибудь хочет, что-нибудь требует.  
\- Да-да, вот так! – стонет Джаред и безвольно откидывается на подушки.   
\- Вот так? – интересуется Дженсен, и голос его садится, делаясь ниже.  
\- Сильнее!..   
_Кто бы мог подумать десять лет назад, что приглашение в бар, "пропустить по стаканчику" перерастет вот в это все.  
На самом деле Дженсен был безмерно благодарен мисс Харрис – менеджеру по персоналу, которая из трех претендентов сделала выбор именно в пользу Джареда, тогда еще совсем мальчишки, только-только окончившего университет.   
В первый вечер между ними ничего не было. Они просто сидели в баре, пили пиво и Джаред с очаровательной непосредственностью травил какие-то старые анекдоты: сам шутил, сам смеялся. Дженсен слушал эту болтовню через слово, рассматривал остроносый профиль с созвездием родинок и улыбался. Обычно он не спешил сходиться с людьми, не водил дружбу на работе, а приглашение выпить - просто обычная вежливость, чтобы поддержать новичка и понять, с кем предстоит работать. Но, может быть, раньше так было, потому что он еще не встретил Джареда - своего Джареда, с которым было на удивление легко и хорошо, будто они выросли на одной улице и дружили с детства.   
Потом были походы на бейсбольные матчи, корпоративные тренинги, где их почему-то всегда ставили в пару друг с другом, пятничные посиделки в баре, ставшие традицией. А дальше все понеслось, будто на быстрой перемотке: нежданная эрекция в самых неподходящих местах, когда они просто соприкасались плечами, узкая кабинка барного туалета, жаркие и торопливые поцелуи, смятые простыни в обеих квартирах, переезд, поездки на Рождество к родителям, совместный отпуск – всего-то какие-то полгода и… у них по кольцу на пальце.   
Джаред огорошил супруга своим интересным положением через неделю после возвращения из свадебного путешествия.   
Они нежились под жарким солнцем Арубы, с раннего утра и до полудня валялись на белом, словно сахар, песке, рыбачили и катались на арендованной яхте, распивая безалкогольную сангрию, которую готовил самолично Джаред и много трахались.   
Дженсен понятия не имел, а Джаред, оказывается, догадывался, но не хотел спешить с выводами.   
Черно-белое рябое изображение на экране ультразвукового аппарата тогда взяло и показало две точки. Приятные хлопоты в виде коляски, колыбели и игрушек помножились на два. А так же в квадрат возвелось и желание.   
Живот у Джареда был просто огромный, раздутый от суетящейся внутри жизни, с голубыми жилками под бледной кожей и выпуклым, читаемым под любой одеждой, бугорком пупка.   
Малыши возились, как два маленьких единоборца, живот содрогался от возни, являл глазу коленки, локти и пятки. Однажды перед сном Дженсен отчетливо увидел крошечный кулак и очертания пальцев. Внутри все так и сжалось, и сердце застучало с такой силой, будто толчки, которые чувствовал Джаред, передались и ему. В тот вечер он впервые по-настоящему осознал - он теперь отец.  
Двойняшки родились на следующий день после того, как их папы отпраздновали "день всех влюбленных" не только ало-красными кексиками, но и бурным сексом. Впрочем, бурный он был исключительно для Дженсена, потому что живот Джареда достигал уже таких размеров, что ему оставалось только лежать с подоткнутой под зад подушкой в форме сердца и получать удовольствие.  
Это был невероятный день. У Дженсена без конца потели ладони, хотя до этого такого не бывало в принципе, даже в моменты самого острого волнения. Он был с Джаредом от самой первой секунды и до самого конца, и это было одновременно страшно и невероятно волнующе.  
Первой родилась Молли, немного хмурая и молчаливая, скептически осмотрела больничную палату, доктора в светло-зеленой накидке и обиженно скривила губы, явно недовольная тем, что ее против воли вытолкали из теплого и уже обжитого убежища. Зато брат оказался торопыгой и спешно выбрался на свет вперед попой, радостно дергая ногами. Неудивительно, что малышка была возмущена, видимо ей досталась целая порция пинков от младшего - Райана.  
После двойняшек Джаред отлеживался в клинике неделю. Первые несколько дней он был свято уверен, что выйдет на работу через месяц, но как только вернулся с детьми домой, то понял, что вряд ли оставит их на няню…_  
\- Сильнее надави! – шипит Джаред, приподнимая голову и рассматривая сидящего у него в ногах Дженсена. – О, эти движения! Боже, как хорошо, сейчас кончу просто!  
Дженсен вдавливает пальцы в большую узкую стопу и массирует круговыми движениями.  
\- По-моему, это не совсем те движения, от которых следует получать оргазм, - улыбается он белоснежно, поглаживая мизинец.  
\- Ага! Вот когда ты потаскаешь в себе маленький, но очень тяжелый живой груз, тогда я посмотрю, от чего именно ты будешь кончать.  
Джаред лежит на кровати в одних трусах, раскинувшись звездой, разбросав в стороны свои длиннющие ноги и руки, и его торчащий овальный живот с этого ракурса кажется еще больше, чем он пока есть…  
 _Второй раз случился, когда двойняшкам исполнилось по полгода, и торопливый Райан впервые пролепетал «папа», вернее что-то похожее на «ба-па-па». Джаред так разволновался, что едва не угодил в больницу с панической атакой.  
\- Это же здорово? – спросил немного растерянный Дженсен, мягко целуя его в губы.  
\- Я не думал, что порвавшийся в позапрошлом месяце презерватив обернется ребенком.   
Порвавшийся презерватив вырос в чудесного белокурого мальчика, весом в 8 фунтов. После этого Джаред заявил, что больше не доверяет резиновой продукции и пользоваться ею больше не намерен, вообще никогда. К черту!   
Возвращение на работу откладывалось. Хорошо, что Джаред мог работать удаленно, но с тремя вечно голодными и орущими младенцами это было не так-то и просто.  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь нанять няню? – уточнял уже не в первый раз Дженсен.  
\- Уверен! – Джаред был категоричен, как никогда. – Ты слышал, что у Стюартов, которые живут в конце улицы, нянька украла ребенка и сбежала с ним куда-то к себе на родину через мексиканскую границу? Нет! Ни за что!   
\- Хорошо-хорошо, я понял! – сдавался Дженсен и поднимал руки в жесте капитуляции.  
\- Сделаем еще одного? Чтобы было четное число, - предложил вскоре Джаред абсолютно серьёзно, выходя из душа и где-то забыв по дороге полотенце.  
Разве Дженсен мог отказать?  
Не мог и не хотел.  
Только четного числа не получилось. Их врач виновато улыбнулся, будто это он заделал Джареду ребенка, и вкрадчиво сообщил, что у них снова двойня.  
Сидящий на кресле Джаред испуганно икнул и вытаращился на мужа.  
\- Что, опять?! У тебя радиоактивная сперма, и ты забыл меня предупредить?  
Дженсен пожал плечом и успокаивающе погладил разволновавшегося Джареда по руке. Скоро его гормоны заиграют в двойном объеме, и он еще и не такие варианты выдвинет.  
\- Нет, если бы была радиоактивная, то они ко всему прочему светились в темноте.   
Во второй раз с двумя было значительно тяжелее. Первые три месяца Джаред толком ничего не ел – не мог, зато потом, когда тошнота прошла, на смену ей пожаловал зверский аппетит, и он ел за пятерых, хоть по идее и должен был всего за троих._  
…Дженсен поднимается выше, от стоп переходит к икрам, аккуратно, но сильно надавливает на закаменевшие мышцы, разминая и их.   
\- Ох, - плавясь от удовольствия, одобряет Джаред и смыкает веки, будто собираясь уснуть.  
Дженсену спать пока не хочется. Он подцепляет резинку Джаредовых трусов и дергает их вниз, высвобождая еще не полностью возбужденный, но уже начинающий крепнуть член. Джаред всегда заводился с полпинка, мог возбудиться от одного – даже самого невинного касания, а многочисленные беременности, увеличивающие чувствительность в сотни раз, давно превратили его тело в сплошной оголенный нерв.   
Джаред разлепляет отяжелевшие веки, громко вздыхает и лениво приподнимает бедра, чтобы помочь Дженсену избавиться от трусов.  
\- Устал? – нависает над ним Дженсен, принимаясь целовать губы, шею и плечи.  
\- Угум, - внизу живота заметно тяжелеет, сладко тянет. – Немного. Но я не против размяться перед сном. Сегодня вроде тихо, надо пользоваться…  
 _Уединиться при их образе жизни удавалось не всегда. Последний раз они оставались вдвоем в конце позапрошлого года – ровно за девять месяцев до рождения Билли, когда решили сделать себе небольшой подарок. Дженсен тогда взял двухнедельный отпуск, они с Джаредом сдали свою личную "команду из десяти игроков" на руки родителям с обеих сторон и улетели в маленький рай на берегу индийского океана, нырять с аквалангом и любоваться замысловатыми рифами.  
Из этого путешествия Дженсен привез целый чемодан подарков и ярких сувениров, а Джаред – две полосочки.   
Билли получился поистине солнечным ребенком. Он весь был усыпан очаровательными веснушками и кокетливо хлопал длиннющими медно-золотыми ресницами, будто в самый ответственный момент, когда решалась судьба нового человечка, угасающее закатное солнце послало его отцам привет в виде яркого лучика.   
Дети и правда постоянно галдели, носились по дому, просили помочь им с уроками или проверить школьный проект, те, что помладше, требовали с ними поиграть, почитать сказку. Сложно в такой обстановке думать о сексе. _  
\- Точно, тихо, - прислушивается Дженсен. - Неужели все спят? Главное не сглазить.   
\- Сегодня у Пита и Эвана была экскурсия в музей, они так впечатлились динозаврами и мамонтами… - объясняет Джаред.  
\- Я догадался, они только об этом и трещали за ужином.   
\- А Райан и Молли на следующей неделе идут в поход с классом на три дня.  
Дженсен вздергивает бровь.  
\- Я ничего об этом не знаю.  
\- Ох, - Джаред сокрушенно хлопает себя по лбу. - Все забываю тебе об этом сказать, прости. Но мы ведь их отпустим?  
\- М-м, - Дженсен замолкает на секунду, наблюдая, как Джаред красноречиво покусывает нижнюю губу. - Думаю, отпустим.  
Он кивает и кладет руку Джареду на грудь. Сосок моментально твердеет и упирается в горячую ладонь…   
Когда-то давно, в начале их знакомства соски у Джареда были крошечные и светло-розовые, Дженсен обожал прикасаться к ним губами, брать их в рот и прикусывать зубами, доводить до крайней степени возбуждения. С того момента соски Джареда значительно увеличились, прибавили в цвете и вызывающе торчали, независимо от его состояния. Дженсен по-прежнему обожал ласкать их, лизать языком и теребить пальцами, заставлять Джареда шипеть, дрожать и грязно ругаться.   
\- …Привет Люси, как твои дела? Как ты сегодня себя вела? – Дженсен целует живот с обоих боков, потом посередине.  
Они уже знают, на этот раз у них дочка, и Дженсен постоянно сюсюкает. Девочек в их мужской компании категорически не хватает.   
Дженсен хоть и скрывает это, но обожает возиться с крохотными бантиками, браслетиками и юбочками, а Джаред почему-то производит на свет все больше суровых мужиков и крайне редко маленьких принцесс.   
В сравнении с Билли малышка Люси ангел во плоти – ведет себя смирно, не дерется. И живот в этот раз небольшой и аккуратный, идеально круглый, тугой, как мяч, не расплывающийся по бокам.   
Дженсен спускается ниже, к лежащему на бедре члену, гладит застенчиво показавшуюся влажную головку, сжимает мошонку в горсть. Надо бы Джареду подрочить, беременный Джаред всегда ленивый, но бледный рельефный шрам отвлекает внимание, хочется потрогать его кончиком пальца…  
 _После рождения вторых двойняшек врач Джареда посоветовал подумать о пластике – второй внутренний сфинктер элементарная малоинвазивная операция, выполняется за пару часов, дискомфорт первые пару дней присутствует, но в сравнении с последствиями после рождения ребенка просто ерунда! Минусов и урона здоровью никакого, зато плюсы для организма таких отцов, как Джаред очевидны.  
Джаред пробыл в клинике два дня, а Дженсену пришлось справляться с пятью детьми своими силами, двум из которых было по месяцу от роду. Это был самый впечатляющий опыт за всю его жизнь.  
Шестой родился практически в машине. Они так затянули, что маленький Терронс едва дотерпел до дверей клиники.   
А вот с седьмым и восьмым было непросто. Седьмая беременность протекала тяжело, последние два месяца Джареду пришлось пролежать в больничной палате с обнимку с капельницей, слушая возгласы бегающих вокруг койки детей, которых почти каждый день привозил к нему Дженсен или родители, чтобы те знали и видели – папа в порядке.   
Поэтому капризуля Крис появилась на свет на операционном столе.   
После этого, казалось, о сексе можно было забыть окончательно: как до рождения, так и после, она не признавала никаких режимов, спала урывками, предпочитая теплые руки отцов кроватке с колясками. И чаще всего просыпалась в момент, когда Джаред мягким движением стягивал с Дженсена пижамные штаны, или Дженсен нащупывал в тумбочке смазку. А после уже не было сил.  
Как-то утром Джаред ввалился к Дженсену в душ, сжимая в руках трубку радионяни, глянул вниз глазами, подсушенными внутренним жаром, и заявил, что намерен наверстать все упущенное, пока всё не заросло...  
А через месяц на плечи Дженсена легла обязанность готовить завтрак на всю семью – Джаред не переносил запахи кухни.  
Когда Джаред пришел на прием к своему врачу в восьмой раз, тот нервным движением поправил очки на хрящеватой переносице и авторитетно заявил, что после такого маленького перерыва лучше и в этот раз лечь на операцию – для перестраховки.   
После этого у Джареда внизу живота остался небольшой, но длинный полукруглый шрам и воспоминания о холодной операционной с яркими лампами. Сначала шрам был выпуклым и багровым, теперь цвет почти сравнялся, а кожа на этом месте маслянисто блестела. _  
\- Десять лет, Джей. Как мы все это выдержали? – поглаживая его бедра, спрашивает Дженсен. – А такое ощущение, что все было будто вчера – тот вечер, когда мы сидели в баре…  
\- А по барному телеку шла игра. И Ковбои выиграли. Я помню.  
Дженсен наклоняется и чмокает Джареда в нос.   
\- А я выиграл тебя!   
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво говорит Джаред, глядя в потолок. – Когда я был маленьким, ужасно боялся, что что-нибудь случится, и я останусь один. Совсем один во всем мире…  
\- О-о! – тянет Дженсен, устраиваясь у него между ног. – Ты не останешься один… никогда. И они не останутся.  
Острые колени Джареда послушно разъезжаются шире, открывая доступ к уже готовому, приоткрытому анусу…   
_После девятого - Патрика Джареда можно не растягивать.  
На десятом они всерьез решили остановиться, десять – замечательное число. Не то, чтобы кто-то из них был поклонником нумерологии, но Джареду нравились красивые циферки, а Дженсен был просто горд двухзначным числом.   
Только вопреки всем способам предохранения Билли стал одиннадцатым. А против двенадцатой Люси они даже не стали сопротивляться. Нумерология - загадочная штука. _   
…Дженсен толкается пальцами в горячую дырку и Джареда выгибает, он захлебывается стоном.   
\- Не трать впустую время, - приказным тоном советует он. – Мелочь может проснуться в любую минуту, а идти к ним со стояком не самая здравая идея…  
\- И то верно, - соглашается Дженсен, убирает пальцы, вставляет член и начинает лениво двигать бедрами.  
Джаред лежит с закрытыми глазами, и живот его ритмично покачивается из стороны в сторону. Дженсен протягивает руку и накрывает ладонью местечко чуть выше пупка, он чувствует жар от кожи и биение сердца. Джаред чудесный, в нем два сердца – в груди и здесь – по центру, не важно, биение которого ловить, они все для Дженсена родные. Джаред как рождественский носок, каждый год в нем подарок.   
Дженсен не торопится и не гонит, он медленно раскачивает Джареда, как на волнах, убаюкивая его и малышку. Джаред почти спит и Дженсен вот-вот почти тоже.   
Столько лет бок о бок и истинный кайф, когда тихие вздохи говорят громче страстных воплей. Джаред не извивается, не кричит, но Дженсен знает – ему хорошо.   
Может, зря они никогда серьезно не интересовались нумерологией? Может, даты их дней рождений или года, или дни выпускных образуют в сумме какое-то сакральное число?   
Еще немного - и Джаред кончает, не открывая глаз и не прикасаясь к себе руками. Дженсен размазывает по низу живота теплую почти бесцветную сперму, на пике сжимается точно пружина и кончает следом короткими сильными толчками. Падает рядом и слушает - в динамиках радионянь тишина.   
\- Если бы я не был уже беременным, я бы точно сегодня залетел, - мечтательно шепчет Джаред, проваливаясь в дрему под нежные прикосновения любимых рук.  
\- Двенадцать – отличное число.  
\- Угу.  
\- Но тринадцать?..   
\- Веришь в приметы? Где тринадцать, там и четырнадцать.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Не знаю. Все равно решаем не мы…

конец


End file.
